lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Pride Rock
Pride Rock is a location in the Pride Lands. It is home to Simba's Pride, and contains the Lair of the Lion Guard hidden inside. Appearance Pride Rock is a very tall, triangular rock. It is hollow inside, and a second rock juts out from its entrance, supported by other tall rocks. Multiple trees grow at the base and back of the rock. Within it, there is a stone structure resembling a throne. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Simba and his daughter, Kiara are together at the tip of Pride Rock. Simba is explaining her future duties as queen, when his son, Kion, and his besd friend, Bunga interrupt his speech. Kiara is miffed at her little brother's intrusion, and Simba sends him and Bunga away whilst he continues his lesson with Kiara. Later, after hearing the Roar of the Elders, Simba, Nala and Rafiki speak about Kion's newfound power. Simba is worried that Kion is not ready, but Nala leaves him to speak with their son as he and Bunga return. Rafiki and Simba show them the entrance to the Lair of the Lion Guard, where Kion is prepared about his own role in the Circle of Life as leader of the Lion Guard. Kion leaves Pride Rock excited, ready to find his team. Pride Rock appears briefly in the song Tonight We Strike, where it is crushed by Janja. The Rise of Makuu Kion and his family discuss the impending Mashindano between two crocodiles. Later, as the Lion Guard rests within Pride Rock, in the Lair of the Lion Guard, Kiara enters. She alerts them to trouble in the Pride Lands, as their parents and Zazu are nowhere nearby. On the tip of Pride Rock, Kiara and the Guard gather as Ono scans the skies. The Lion Guard soon leaves to consult the crocodile Makuu. When they return, Kiara is agitated. She reports that baboons have invaded Pride Rock. The primates are rioting about the inside of Pride Rock, irritating those around them. Later, Kion enters the Lair and summons the Guard. They dash away from Pride Rock. Can't Wait to be Queen After being told that she is acting as queen, Kiara looks out over Pride Rock and watches her parents leave. Ono soon flies to Pride Rock and prepares to meet the Kiara to give her the morning report. Tiifu and Zuri announces Kiara's presence, and she then emerges from within Pride Rock. Ono gives Kiara the report as the Lion Guard watch, and before they leave the rock, Kiara asks them to divert an eland herd. The Guard returns to Pride Rock, this time inside of it, where Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri await them. After a spat with Kion, Kiara heads to the jutting tip of Pride Rock. Mzingo arrives and confers with her, before leaving, and Kiara returns to the inside of Pride Rock. Her brother insists that Kiara should not trust Mzingo or his ally Janja, and runs out of the rock when she refuses to listen, leaving her alone inside. Not long after, he returns, but Kiara is gone. He approaches Tiifu and Zuri, who are lounging on the throne-shaped structure within Pride Rock, and after asking a few questions, fetches the Guard from the Lair and leads them out. When Simba, Zazu, and Nala return, Kion and Kiara are waiting for them on Pride Rock. Paintings and Predictions The Lair of the Lion Guard is a primary setting in the episode. Pride Rock is also seen with Kion and Fuli standing on top of it, having successfully saved Thurston's Herd earlier in the day. Bunga and Beshte arrive with some information about Rafiki's paintings, but Ono soon joins them, bearing urgent news. They depart from Pride Rock, dismissing Bunga's claim that Rafiki's paintings tell the future. The Mbali Fields Migration After having a problem with two herds and a lack of grass around their grazing grounds, Kion approaches his father for advice on where to go next with solving their problem. After a short delay, Simba explains to his son that he should lead the migration of the two herds to a new grazing grounds in Mbali Fields. Whilst Kion is at first dubious of being tasked with such an extraordinary undertaking, Simba is certain that his son can handle the responsibility. Bunga and the King Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kion are seen departing Pride Rock as they begin their journey to The Elephants' Concert. The Imaginary Okapi After saving Ajabu the okapi from a leopard, the Lion Guard take him back to Pride Rock, requesting the King and Queen's blessing to remain in the Pride Lands. Simba and Nala are only too happy to oblige, and Ajabu is welcomed as a new member of the Pride Lands. Too Many Termites When Kion accidentally blasts the Aardwolves out of the Pride Lands having mistaken them for hyenas, Kion turns to his father when termites become too abundant. Here, he discovers his mistake, and his father assures him that although he made a mistake, it's how he corrects the mistake which really matters. The Trouble With Galagos Pride Rock can be seen in the background, just as the Guard enter the Back Lands. The Lost Gorillas Kion takes gorilla princes Majinuni and Hafifu back to Pride Rock, since the pair have a message for Simba. Simba explains that their father, King Sokwe, has a peace treaty with him, and that each rainy season he sends a message to confirm whether or not he still agrees to it. However, the two princes forget the message and, after seeing how they act, Simba sends the Lion Guard to escort them home. Later, after Kion returns and explains to his father what happened, Simba asks for the message. Although hesitant, Kion finally agrees to give him it. Bunga then throws a snowball at the King, and, although initially appearing angry, Simba starts to laugh, aware that it's King Sokwe's way of sending a peace message. The Trail to Udugu Kiara locates and pounces on Kion from just underneath Pride Rock, while their parents watch nearby. Simba and Nala decide that their children are ready, and stop their play fight. Nala announces that they will be taking the trail to Udugu, but does not reveal whereabouts it is to them. When asked if he took Udugu too, Simba explains that he had no siblings and thus never got the chance to take it. Simba also informs his son that he will be leading the Lion Guard in his absence. Later, after the cubs return to Pride Rock, Simba asks how their journey went and if they were able to find Udugu. They explain that they did, but it's actually not a location after all, and that it's about them working together as brother and sister. Kion asks his father how things went with the Guard, and Simba confesses that they may have taught him about Udugu as well, before informing them how important Udugu is for them both and leading them to the edge of Pride Rock. While gazing out, the cubs are reminded that they will someday be in charge of the entire Pride Lands, and Nala urges them to hold onto what they learnt that day, so that they will always have Udugu. Residents *Simba *Nala *Kion *Kiara *Tiifu *Zuri *Zazu Former Residents *Mufasa (deceased) *Nala's Father (deceased) *Scar (deceased) *Zira (banished) *Kovu (banished) *Nuka (banished) *Vitani (banished) *Lioness (banished) *Outsiders (banished) Visitors *Rafiki *Zazu *Ono *Fuli *Beshte *Bunga *Ajabu *Majinuni *Hafifu *Mzingo Gallery Category:Locations Category:Locations within the Pride Lands